Escolhas da Vida
by Kain Legado
Summary: As vezes na vida é preciso mais que uma chance para acertar. [NaruHina]


Escolhas da Vida

Já era noite em konoha, no céu escuro se via varias estrelas e a lua cheia. Na entrada da vila se encontrava Naruto com 18 anos e uma garota de 19 anos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis escuros ela se chamava Yen, ela olhava fixo nos olhos de Naruto até que começou a chegar mais perto e mais perto até que ela beijou Naruto, ele ficou estático com a cena e se deixou levar por aquele doce beijo.

Só que escondida atrás de um poste alguém os espionava esse alguém tinha 18 anos olhava tudo de longe. Era uma garota de cabelos negros, e olhos perolas opaco. Ao ver a cena, deixou que lagrimas quentes escorressem pelo seu delicado rosto e começou a correr na direção contraria que estava olhando.

Quando Naruto acabou de beijar Yen olhou bem nos seus olhos e fez uma cara feia e disse:

Naruto- Você não devia ter feito isso. Meu amor pertence somente a Hinata-Chan. Yen abaixou a cabeça e falou baixinho "Desculpe Naruto-Kun".

Naruto ouviu o som de passos se distanciando mais e mais, olhou para a rua que parecia não ter fim e viu bem lá no fundo Hinata. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver ela chorando, e ele sabia o motivo.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele saiu em disparada atrás de Hinata, não demorou muito para alcançá-la, e falar:

Naruto- Hinata espere, por favor, me deixa explicar. Hinata sem parar de correr gritou.

Hinata- Não, da primeira vez quando vê vocês junto você me disse que eram só amigos, da segunda vez quando foi a casa dela disse que era para trabalho, mas agora. Deixe-me em paz e me esqueça.

Mas Naruto não deixou, continuou a correr atrás dela sem parar, mesmo com a forte chuva que começara a desabar. Quando Hinata percebeu que ele não desistiria tão fácil fez uma parada brusca se virou para trás com o Byakugan ativo e atingiu em cheio o braço do loiro e suas pernas, e disparou novamente seguindo sempre em frente, tudo que ouviu foi os gritos de dor de Naruto que ecoavam por toda Konoha.

Depois de um tempo ela chegou ao campo de treino onde treinava frequentemente com seu time, aquele lugar lhe trazia boas recordações. Mas uma delas que deveria ser a melhor de todas se tornara a pior.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão e abaixou a cabeça, levando as mãos frias ao rosto, em soluços ela dizia para si mesma:

Hinata- Porque, porque tudo na minha vida tem que dar errado por quê?

Hinata ainda lembrava-se do dia em que Naruto casualmente passara pelo campo de treino e a vira sentada em uma árvore comendo seu almoço.

Flash Back:

Naruto- OI HINATA-CHAN. Aquilo deu um, susto em Hinata que a fez se engasgar com a comida. Naruto foi prestar socorro à garota chegando por traz dela e fazendo o procedimento para tirar a comida da garganta que aprendera com Tsunade.

Quando Hinata cuspiu a comida de volta ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e abriu os olhos lentamente se recuperando do susto. Quando percebeu que Naruto estava atrás de si ela corou violentamente, chegando a desmaiar caindo para frente e deixando Naruto muito preocupado.

Naruto- Hinata-Chan vamos acorde, eu não quero morrer nas mãos do seu pai e todo o clã por ter assassinado a sua herdeira.

Hinata que nada ouvia continuava desmaiada no chão com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Passado em torno de meia hora ela acordou. Ela notou que estava deitada, para se alevantar firmou a palma das mãos no chão. Com o tórax alevantado ela começou a olhar em volta e viu que estava ainda no campo de treino embaixo da árvore. Ao olhar para a sua esquerda viu Naruto que estava dormindo sentado com as pernas esticadas e escorado na árvore.

Quando notou que devia ter dormido no colo de Naruto ela corou um pouco. Ela virou o rosto alguns instantes e quando virou de novo para Naruto viu que ele estava acordando. Um pouco corada e gaguejando falou:

Hinata- Descu... pe por te açor... dar Naruto-Kun. Naruto bocejando e esticando os braços para cima respondeu.

Naruto- Que nada Hinata-Chan, eu que peço desculpas, por ter feito você desmaiar. Falando nisso, por que você desmaiou?

Hinata- É bem é que. Ela virou o rosto para baixo muito corado, e apertando os indicadores continuou. - É que, be... m eu. Ela baixou mais ainda o rosto e corou ainda mais.

Naruto- Você o que?

Hinata- (Vamos Hinata, agora é a sua chance, conte para ele). Bem Naruto-Kun, voc... ê sabe que nós nos conh... ecemos a tanto tempo, e desde os tem... pos da academia eu, eu...

Naruto- Você o que Hinata-Chan, diga logo.

Hinata-gostavadevocêeaindagostomuitomassevocêaindagostada

sakuraenãomequisereuentenderei. Ao acabar de falar fechou os olhos, Naruto demorou um pouco para assimilar tudo, mas quando entendeu ficou paralisado.

Hinata não sabia o que aconteceria agora, então quando abriu os olhos viu Naruto estático, olhando em uma única direção. Assim que ele conseguiu entender tudo abriu um sorriso no rosto e olhou para Hinata, calmamente ele falou.

Agora ele via que sempre teve alguém que desejou o melhor para ele, e nunca o deixaria. Essa pessoa era Hinata.

Naruto- Eu também te amo Hinata-Chan. Hinata ao ouvir aquilo deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem, e essas eram lagrimas de felicidade, por finalmente ter contado tudo que sentia para Naruto.

Ele foi pouco a pouco se aproximando de Hinata até chegar perto o bastante dela para lhe dar um abraço quente.

Naruto - Hinata muito obrigado por sempre cuidar de mim.

Fim do Flash Back.

Quando Hinata acabou de lembrar daquilo tudo se sentiu muito triste, como fora tola em sempre perseguir um único amor investindo tudo nele para depois acabar ali, sozinha e traída.

Ela já não agüentava mais aquela dor. Puxou uma kunai para o alto segurando com as duas mãos em direção ao seu pescoço. Em poucos instantes a kunai chegou perto de sua garganta até que por fim se viu sangue voar para longe e Hinata cair no chão, morta.

Quando ela se deu conta estava em pé em um lugar vazio e escuro onde somente o local que estava de pé era iluminado. Ela olhava para os lados tentando descobrir onde estava. Até que ouviu alguns passos vindos em sua direção, ela estava muito assustada até que viu uma figura de roupa e calça branca, com uma mascara igual a dos Anbus.

Hinata- Quem é você?

?????- Eu, eu sou a morte.

Hinata- Então deve estar aqui para me levar ao inferno. Ela falou com a cabeça baixa e uma voz triste.

Morte- Não, mesmo que quisesse a sua alma é totalmente pura, no maximo seria para o céu.

Hinata- Então vamos.

Morte- Para onde?

Hinata- Para o céu.

Morte- Como você é apressada garota, e ainda por cima tirar a própria vida por causa de um garoto.

Hinata- Como você sabe disso? Ela falou ainda mais triste.

Morte- Esqueceu, eu sou a Morte eu sei de tudo. Não se preocupe garota, eu vim aqui para lhe dar mais uma chance.

Hinata- Mais uma chance. Ela engrossou a voz. - Eu não quero, eu só trago infelicidade e preocupação aos outros.

Morte- Por que você acha isso?

Hinata- Pois eu sei.

Morte- Não você não sabe.

Hinata- Como assim?

Morte- Não é porque seu pai lhe diz que é fraca e imprestável que você realmente seja. Hinata baixou a cabeça.

Hinata- Mesmo assim eu sou um peso para os outros.

Morte- Como você complica garota. A Morte apontou para ela. - Eu vou te mostrar que esta errada. Hinata ficou então curiosa.

A Morte então estendeu a mão direita para frente e nela surgiu uma foice com cabo preto e um traço vermelho e uma larga navalha no topo. A Morte se virou para o lado e virou a cara para a direção de Hinata.

Morte- Me siga.

Hinata- Para onde? A Morte fez um movimento com a foice e cortou o ar, e no local do corte uma fenda se abriu e a Morte indicou para Hinata entrar. Hinata estranhou mais entrou na fenda como mandado e depois Morte.

Hinata e Morte estavam em Konoha, mas era a Konoha de cinco anos atrás, por lá passavam alguns genins que Hinata reconheceu como seus colegas de Academia.

Hinata- A senhora Morte.

Morte- Eu sou homem Hinata. Hinata levou um susto e se desculpou. - Mesmo assim, o que quer Hinata?

Hinata- Você sabe tudo oras.

Morte- É sei, mas gosto de fingir que não.

Hinata- Há. Então o que fazemos aqui?

Morte- Eu te trouxe aqui para te mostrar a falta que você faria a todos. Primeiro vamos a sua casa.

Eles caminharam um pouco até chegar à casa de Hinata, eles ficaram um tempo parados no portão da casa até ver que alguém se aproximava, era uma garota de cabelos negros de 13 anos usando uma camisa branca com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga nas costas e uma calça azul escuro. Ela tinha uma expressão de vazio no rosto, não parecia mostrar nenhuma emoção. Seus olhos perolas demonstravam tristeza.

Hinata- Morte, por acaso essa é.

Morte- É sim Hinata, é Hanabi, já que você nunca existiu, ela nasceu no seu lugar.

Hinata- Mas por que ela esta triste?

Morte- Pois a vida dela não é fácil. O seu pai sempre exigiu muito dela, para quando assumisse o clã hyuuga. E ela nunca conseguiu se dar bem com os colegas de classe. Ou você não lembra que era sempre Hanabi que vinha consolá-la quando estava triste.

Hinata- É mesmo, sempre que eu estava triste ela me ajudava.

Morte- Mais as coisas não param por ai.

Antes de Hanabi entrar em casa um jovem de idade igual se aproximou, era Neji com uma expressão seria na cara.

Hinata- Bem, parece que para Neji as coisas continuam iguais.

Morte- Engano seu. Já que você nunca existiu, ele foi destinado a proteger Hanabi.

Hinata- Até ai não vejo problema.

Morte- Mas você se lembra do exame chunin? Hinata fez um sim com a cabeça. - Bem, Hanabi nunca criou coragem para participar do exame, e assim, Naruto nunca chegou a fazer a promessa de te vingar e Neji nunca mudou.

Hinata- Naruto...

Morte- Não comesse a chorar, temos que andar mais um pouco.

Eles foram andando até chegar ao campo de treino onde Shino e Kiba treinavam.

Hinata- Não me diga que Kiba e Shino também seriam diferentes.

Morte- Na verdade Shino teve uma vida muito isolada, são poucas as pessoas ausentes que fariam diferença em sua vida. Mas a sua ausência para Kiba fez grandes diferenças.

Hinata- Como?

Morte- Veja-os lutando.

Kiba e Shino lutavam sem ao menos parar para respirar, entre um golpe e outro se pode ver Shino voar e se chocar contra uma árvore. Isso significava que era o fim do treino, mas não do meio da fumaça da luta saiu Kiba já usando o gatsuuga acerta Shino em cheio o levando ao desmaio.

Hinata ficou apavorada com a cena, nunca esperaria tal ato de Kiba contra alguém indefeso e colega de time.

Morte- Viu Hinata, sem você Kiba não teve motivos para deixar de ser cruel.

Hinata- Mas como eu impedi isso.

Morte- Quando você entrou no time oito Kiba teve uma quedinha por você, e usou seu jeito machão para tentar te conquistar. Lembra?

Hinata- Sim, foi à única vez que eu bati em Kiba, pois ele passou a mão em um lugar que não devia. Hinata então corou muito

Morte- Eu acho que aquelas duas semanas desmaiado ensinou a ele. Desde aquele dia ele jurou que nunca mais iria voltar a fazer aquilo.

Hinata- É eu lembro que ele me pediu desculpa depois.

Morte- Ela já deve estar chegando.

Hinata- Quem?

Morte- Ela. Apontou para a mulher que vinha na direção dos dois, era Kurenai.

Hinata- Kuranai-Sensei?

Morte- Isso mesmo, sem você ela nunca teve realmente que se dedicar ao time oito e por isso não leva a vida muito a serio, mas isso trará conseqüências inimagináveis no futuro.

De repente uma kunai voou em direção a Hinata, ela só teve tempo de fechar os olhos, mas não sentiu nada. Hinata olhava espantada para morte, mas ele somente respondeu:

Morte- Você ainda esta morta, você não pode se ferir com coisas desse mundo. Bem acho que é menos uma pergunta e há lembrei. Se você não notou, nós não podemos ser vistos, pois estamos no mundo espiritual. Hinata ainda um pouco assustada seguiu morte que a estava levando para mais um lugar que ela não conhecia.

Eles foram até o bairro do clã Uchiha e lá se dirigiram até um parque.

Hinata olhou tudo em volta e achava aquele lugar semelhante, ela olhou para os balanços do parque e viu que havia um garoto lá. Esse garoto era Sasuke.

Hinata- Sasuke, como pode ser? Eu fiz alguma coisa na vida dele de importante?

Morte- Sim, foi uma coisa tão simples, mas que foi o que o destinou a encontrar Sakura.

Hinata- Sakura?

Morte- Isso mesmo. Você devia ter mais ou menos cinco anos, e estava brincando no parque com sua mãe e começou a correr para se esconder, até que esbarrou nele que só passeava por ai à toa. Quando vocês se chocaram Sakura que estava brincando com Ino, veio ver se vocês estavam bem. Ela estava olhando para Sasuke quando ele abriu os olhos, no lugar de Sakura ele achou ter visto um anjo e falou "Nunca achei que um anjo fosse tão bonito", naquele momento Sakura não entendeu e falou "Você esta bem?".

Hinata- Depois eu lembro, eu já estava de pé e Sasuke quando notou o que tinha falado corou um pouco e fugiu para a casa dele, eu ri tanto daquela cena que não esqueço até hoje.

Morte- Mas você sabe se você nunca existiu isso nunca aconteceu.

Hinata- Mas porque Hanabi não provocou isso se ela assumiu minha vida.

Morte- Hinata entenda uma coisa, destino todos nós possuímos, mas cada um tem seu próprio.

Hinata- Entendo.

Morte- Agora vamos avançar alguns anos, certo. Em um estalar de dedos ele e ela avançaram cinco anos.

Hinata- Poxa Morte.

Morte- Poxa o que?

Hinata- Você me fez andar quando podia ter feito isso.

Morte- Haaaaa podia. Hinata procurou se acalmar e voltar a ouvir Morte.

Eles estavão no portão de Konoha onde se encontrava Naruto sentado no banco de cabeça baixa enquanto chovia forte.

Naruto- Porque, porque ninguém me ama? POR QUÊ? Ele gritou para o céu e Hinata notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Derrepente um esquadrão da Anbu apareceu em volta dele.

Anbu- Naruto-Sama se acalme.

Naruto- Você acha que pode me dar ordens?

Anbu- Se acalme se não faremos o que a Hokage mandou o executaremos.

Naruto- Eu não me importo. Ele atacou o primeiro Anbu que viu fazendo-o voar longe, quando os outros tentaram avançar vários clones de Naruto surgiram a sua volta, nocauteando todos os Anbus.

Morte- Me de a sua mão precisaremos ir para dentro de Naruto. Em um instante eles estavão em um lugar sombrio com uma parede e uma jaula e lá a Kyuby conversava com Naruto.

Kyuby- Vamos destruir todos garoto, você só precisa quebrar o selo.

Naruto- Certo. Ele se aproximou do selo deu um salto para alcançá-lo e com uma kunai quebrou ao meio o selo.

Hinata e Morte estavam fora do corpo de Naruto e tudo que viram foi á destruição, a kyuby agora com o corpo de Naruto destruía a tudo que via pela frente.

Com a cena que viu Hinata caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar o que ela viu a fazia sentir muita dor, ver todos que amava sendo destruídos por aquele que um dia ela mais amou. Em um instante ela voltou ao local vazio que iluminava somente onde estava com Morte a sua frente.

Morte- Viu Hinata, é isso que aconteceria sem você. Ainda chorando Hinata falou.

Hinata- Eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Morte- Não quer?

Hinata- Não, me de aquela segunda chance.

Morte- Não posso.

Hinata- Por quê?

Morte- Por que não.

Hinata- Por favor. Eu te imploro.

Morte- Se eu te revivesse você esqueceria todos seus amigos como parte do trato. Hinata não respondeu permaneceu muda por alguns instantes até olhar seria para Morte e em alto som respondeu.

Hinata- Não.

Morte- Ótimo então. Ele empunhou a foice e se dirigiu a Hinata ficando de frente para ela. - É sua ultima decisão? Hinata fez um sim com a cabeça e depois fechou os olhos e baixou sua cabeça esperando o pior. - Certo aqui esta então.

Hinata ouviu o som da navalha cortar o ar ao seu lado, e vendo que não fora atingida abriu os olhos e viu Morte parado ao lado de uma fenda.

Hinata- Mas?

Morte- Mas o que Hinata? Eu só fiz o que você me pediu e eu havia te ofereci desde o inicio. Hinata deixou escorrer algumas lagrimas pelo rosto e abraçou Morte.

Hinata- Obrigado Morte.

Morte- De nada, agora me larga. Hinata desfez o abraço.

Hinata- Me desculpe.

Morte- Agora vá.

Hinata- Sim. Mas posso te pedir uma ultima coisa?

Morte- O que?

Hinata- Por que você deu uma chance, justo eu, uma pessoa simples?

Morte- Ai, ai, eu acho que vou ter que te levar de novo. Mas eu te dei uma chance, pois você é especial, você tem o dom de que com poucas coisas tornar os outros felizes.

Hinata- Entendi, e mais uma vez obrigado.

Morte- Só uma ultima coisa, mande um oi por mim para o Naruto.

Hinata- Como você o conhece?

Morte- De chance que eu já dei pra ele tu não faz idéia. Mas vai logo ta que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Hinata- Ta então tchau e até um dia desses.

Morte- Espero que não.

Hinata deu um riso do comentário de morte e entrou na fenda.

Hinata abriu seus olhos vagarosamente e o que viu a deixou estática. A kunai estava sendo segurada por uma mão, e essa mão era de Naruto que sorria para Hinata.

Naruto- Por favor, Hinata-Chan, não se mate por isso.

Hinata- Naruto-Kun, eu, eu. E começou a chorar. -Eu tive medo de não te ver mais.

Naruto- Eu também fiquei com medo. E Hinata-Chan.

Hinata- O que foi Naruto-Kun?

Naruto- Me perdoa?

Hinata- É claro. E deu um forte abraço nele.

Naruto- Ai Hinata-Chan, meu corpo ainda ta doendo.

Hinata- Me desculpe.

Naruto- Hinata isso não te parece familiar.

Hinata- Sim Naruto-Kun.

Naruto- Só falta uma coisa.

Sem Hinata poder fazer nada ele a beijou de uma forma apaixonada, os dois sentiram um calor dentro de si como nunca, e desejaram que aquele momento não acabasse só pararam para respirar e Hinata disse a Naruto.

Hinata- Naruto-Kun.

Naruto- O que foi Hinata?

Hinata- O Morte te mandou um abraço. Naruto ficou espantado e ficou imaginado como Hinata conhecera Morte.

Naruto- Como você? Foi interrompido por Hinata que botou seu dedo nos lábios de Naruto e falou.

Hinata- Como não importa, o que importa é que estamos juntos e nada mais nos separara. E voltou a beijá-lo.

FIM


End file.
